of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabathiel (Zanryū Ushiromiya)
Sabathiel, or as he's known in his current incarnation, Zanryū Ushiromiya, is a Fallen Tiste Longa who after having been cast down long ago, has been on Japan for several centuries, and numerous incarnations. He has recently reawakened to his old nature, though he might still have some lost memories. Background Sabathiel is a lesser known, though still important angel (Tiste Longa, I guess), who played a part in numerous battles that the heavenly host fought in over the aeons. What little is known of his fall, is shrouded in rumours. Some say he fell because of pride. Some say it was envy, when the archangels had such esteem and renown, or that he was tricked or otherwise led astray and influenced by those who dwell among the legions of hell. Many other reasons abound as to why he did what he did. Sometimes, he doesn't remember himself. During a large battle between a force of Angels including himself in their numbers, he fought a number of demons and fallen angels. For reasons unknown, he betrayed the angelic host at a critical moment, resulting in the needless deaths of many angels. needless to say, after this; actions were taken, and he was cast down to earth as a fallen angel. He found himself on a Japanese island around eight centuries ago, and after a short amount of time, one powerful angel named Alexiel (Angel Sanctuary reference), that sought to make him suffer for what he'd done, tracked him down- even after becoming a fallen angel herself, and after defeating him and slowly killing him, trapped him inside a mortal body with few memories, least of all those pertaining to who he was. He found himself going through a number of mortal lives, reincarnating again and again whilst going through rather extreme hardships and suffering in various ways, often with the aforementioned angel around and at the forefront. The last century ago, or so, the said angel eventually left- under the new name of Raynare, and sought other indirect methods of meeting out punishment. Even in his latest incarnation, echoes of his past lives have affected his personality and mindset considerably. It seemed he was cursed to undergo a difficult life, regardless of the perpetrators, and regardless of how many lives it would be. His latest incarnation; Zanryū was born into a noble family, which also got a large income from various businesses in Japan, associated with it. From an early age, he displayed a fair amount of intelligence, and generally learnt pretty quickly. Zanryū had always been a master at Shogi, and several other games. He was also known for being friendly, kind and caring about others, though he sometimes acted strangely at times, and it seemed like he was a different person. However, it was around the time he was born that the family started to run into an unlucky period, from some of the businesses running into trouble, to apparent curses and strange occurrences going on, like the mysterious death of his uncle, and an estate burning down shortly after Zanryū left it. The noble family was very superstitious, and they blamed Zanryū for the terrible troubles besetting the family in various ways. He quickly became shunned and ostracised, as well as generally picked on, something that likewise happened at school, though for different reasons. There were numerous points when he was bullied by girls, thus helping him develop Gynophobia. Among other things, they were jealous of his family's wealth, and the popularity he received at times due to his good looks. He may have tried to stand up to it once, though that just made things worse, and ended up being something he preferred not to talk about. He also gave up trying to get it to stop, so he kept running, instead. One of those times even ended up with him left nearly dead in an alleyway. The personality that had started off as confident, friendly and generally willing to express his intelligence became darker, and he became more cautious, wary and introverted. He also got torn between going out a lot so he didn't have to spend time with his family, and staying inside their main estate, so he didn't encounter anyone he might be scared of. Zanryū was constantly being driven to do well to maintain the family's reputation, yet also constantly looked down on, as the apparent cause for some of the family's trouble. They often said how lucky it was that it was his older sister that would inherit the position of head of the family. They thought him worthless and his older sister, indoctrinated by his parents, even attempted to kill you when him were little out of hatred for the trouble he was apparently causing the family. He was treated so horribly and scarcely fed. And for a considerable amount of time, was always locked inside a dark, small room with no windows; the basement. You were malnourished, tired and dehydrated. It gradually drove him further into insanity, and he hated the way the world was. He had few friends, and when he could get out, he often began to stay away from the rest of the family, even his younger sister, who didn't share the opinion of the others. Collecting things in secret, he spent a lot of time on a computer, and playing games, becoming quite knowledgeable with technology, including computer programming, as well as building machines and gadgets. He took to it remarkably well, using his considerable intelligence to become fairly adept at such things, as well as the fact that he often kept to himself. He was often contacted by various companies to help develop computer programmes and various other things of that calibre, online, becoming fairly well known on the net, in that regard. Zanryū had a habit of hacking into other people's computers, phones and technological appliances, often using them to keep in the know whilst remaining on his own. He also collected a lot of anime and manga, which he hid from everyone else, watching and reading such things, respectively, initially to pass the time he spent alone. Naturally, he was involved in the supernatural world, though he tried to stay out of it. A chance encounter with a powerful member of a Japanese demon-hunter family that dabbled in western magic, a witch named Kuesu Jinguji, didn't go so well, and only reinforced some of his opinions. Even now, he's only just beginning to rediscover his true nature, due to a certain angel's lack of direct interference. Personality Zanryū is a very pragmatic person. Extremely intelligent, he can decipher the true natures of people. However, he seldom holds regard for the feelings of others, and ends up hurting some of them due to his nature of being frank and direct, yet at the same time, cautious, wary and generally distrusting of others. He tends to be quite and sometimes unemotional when dealing with other people. Some might even say paranoid. He tends to like thinking things through, being uncomfortable with being forced to act prematurely. He is rather odd at times. During times when his older personalities merge with his newer one, he can range to a variety of different appearances. Sometimes he can be brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent and possessing of a lethally-short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, he can possess a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he can be blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited sometimes, or eerily silent, cold and disdainful at other times. He is also very rude and quite disrespectful at times, and mockingly polite, cunning and manipulative at others. He's often serious, yet at the same time disdainful of others, often laughing when opponents claim that they can defeat him, unless they tie in with things he's come to fear in this life, or one of the previous ones. He possesses both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex. He sometimes considers most other people weaker, and beneath him. He treats them as you might expect, yet when he believes others to be stronger- a rare thing indeed, or they have proven themselves to be stronger, Zanryū obsesses over them, wanting to become as strong as them, yet also seeming fanatical towards them, and perhaps as scared of them. And he can often be a far cry from disdainful, being rather the opposite on other occasions. He is extremely talented, and uses his skills to good use. He tends to act reserved with his feelings, making him seem like an extremely mysterious person. He tends to stay away from other people. It is said that he became like that after his friends shunned him from a project because they were jealous of his intelligence, which caused him to be wary of friendship, though it's clear that several other factors also contributed in that part of his personality, often including his past. Also has a certain fear. Abilities Supernatural Condition. Supernatural Intelligence and Regeneration. Consciousness transferral/reincarnation. Dark Arts. Electricity Manipulation, Fallen Angel Physiology. Technology Manipulation. Category:Immortal Category:Character Category:Damned Category:Male Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character